Intermission
by Princess Electra
Summary: Post-TPM AU. 12 years after he left the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi returns to Coruscant with a new mission. Anakin & Qui-Gon, Kenobi & Palpatine.


**Intermission**

_-A Vignette-_

—

"I thought Senators were supposed to be boring."

"Do I disappoint you?" Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin tilted his head to the side. "No! I like you. I think you're better than all of them."

He laughed a sound that often warmed the hearts of friends and rivals alike. "Thank you, Ani," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "I'm glad to have the approval of a hero."

Anakin beamed. "The Queen thanked me for saving her planet."

"She is right," remarked Obi-Wan. "You have my gratitude as well."

"Obi-Wan—I mean, Senator Kenobi—"

He interrupted, "Call me Obi-Wan. There's no need to uphold formalities between friends."

Anakin relaxed. "My Master says to always address politicians by their proper titles."

"Then consider me an exception." Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Ani, my help will be offered anytime you need it. Remember, you are _always_ welcome."

Anakin abandoned the Jedi decorum, and hugged him tightly. Obi-Wan hesitated a fraction before returning the gesture.

"I'll miss you," Anakin said fervently.

"I know," said Obi-Wan. "But we will meet again."

"How do you know?" asked Anakin curiously. "Master Qui-Gon says a Jedi's life is very complicated."

A dark look crossed Obi-Wan's features, but it disappeared quickly. "I have a feeling," he said, "that our destinies are intertwined."

They broke apart reluctantly.

"You and I have a bond," whispered Obi-Wan. "Don't forget."

From a distance, Palpatine watched the exchange with great interest.

—

Qui-Gon leaned casually against the doorframe. "You're good with kids."

"Hardly," came the wry response. Obi-Wan approached him slowly. "Anakin is different." He smiled. "Of course … you already know that."

"I see… After all these years, your senses have not dulled one bit."

"The Force is with me, always," he said with conviction.

Qui-Gon surveyed the Senator from Naboo carefully. The young man barely resembled the boy he left behind on Bandomeer more than twelve years ago. In fact, he might have dismissed the notion that this serene, dignified Senator was once an emotional, desperate Jedi Initiate altogether—had it not been for the eyes. His eyes were still the expressive, colour-changing orbs Qui-Gon remembered. His eyes brought out an aura of sincerity, a mask of innocence.

"Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan still spoke with the same crisp Coruscanti accent. Only now, there was a note of confidence in his voice.

"I was thinking about a boy I used to know," Qui-Gon told him.

"A boy. What was he like?"

"Reckless, talented … intelligent, and … _extraordinarily_ stubborn."

He recalled an old memory. _'Yes, Qui-Gon. I can do it. I will do it.'_ He could still see the boy's determined face, and remembered with a twinge of regret that Obi-Wan had offered to give up his life to save him.

"—But _always_ kind," he finished gently.

Obi-Wan held him in a warm gaze. "What do you think happened to him?" he prodded, already sensing the answer.

"He grew up." Qui-Gon offered him an almost apologetic smile. "Suddenly, I remember why I was so drawn to him."

He blinked and looked surprised. "Do you…" He hesitated, but he wanted to know. "Do you remember why you pushed him away?"

Qui-Gon neither flinched nor looked away; he simply faced the Senator. He had never been one to skirt responsibility, and he would admit his faults readily when he knew he'd been wrong.

"I was selfish. When I should have thought for him, I was thinking about myself. He was ready for me when I wasn't ready for him. And for that, I am sorry."

Obi-Wan fell silent. He stared at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Master Yoda was right," he said suddenly. "Before I left for the AgriCorps, he said he sensed a kinder fate for me." He spread his hands vaguely. "I never imagined it could be this."

Qui-Gon followed his gaze. "How did you end up on Naboo?" he said.

"I'm not exactly sure, actually." A light frown gathered on his brow. "One minute, I'm on the transport ship, overseeing a routine delivery. Next minute, I wake up in the middle of a field, alone. Chancellor Palpatine said it must have been the will of the Force."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened slightly. "And the ship?"

"Smoking fifty meters away."

"The will of the Force indeed!" Qui-Gon favoured a smile to hide his amazement. "I was always amazed by your ability to get out of sticky situations in one piece."

"So is Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan laughed softly in recollection. "He was visiting the countryside with a delegation of Senators. They rescued me from the burning field. Everyone said I was a miracle."

"I'll say. Where did you go then?"

"My comlink got fried and I never memorized any of the communication codes. Senator Palpatine tried to contact the Corps, but he didn't get very far. And…" His face coloured a little. "Ah, well—he offered to take me in. He was kind, and I wasn't in a hurry to return. It was convenient."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Why didn't Senator Palpatine contact the Jedi Order? An influential man like him could easily get in contact with the Temple."

With sudden coldness, Obi-Wan whipped around to face him. "He did," he said in a measured tone. "The Temple staff claimed to have no record of anyone named Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon stiffened at his words. "That's impossible. The Order keeps perfect record of everyone who has ever set foot in the Temple. There must have been a mistake. I could investigate—"

Obi-Wan held up a hand. "No. I will not live in the past again." He sat down behind the senatorial desk. "I have come to terms with the fact that I was never meant to be a Jedi. The Force had other plans for me."

The Master stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So it seems," he conceded.

The younger man raised his head to meet Qui-Gon's eyes calmly. "You don't approve," he said coolly, and folded his arms in a curious rather than hostile manner. "It's the politics, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't dare to discuss politics with you, Senator," responded Qui-Gon with a wry grin. "The last time we met, you made it clear to me that you didn't think very highly of negotiations."

Qui-Gon had forgotten that Obi-Wan's laughter could brighten an entire room. He observed how the Coruscanti sun lit up the younger man's face. Even Obi-Wan's hair reflected the golden light, and for a long moment, he looked as dignified as a great and wise Jedi Master.

"I am still as uncompromising as I was then. In certain situations."

"I know," Qui-Gon said in genuine respect. "I watched as you defended your planet, Obi-Wan."

At those words, Obi-Wan was reminded of the nagging question that has been bothering him since that day at the plasma-fueled generator core in Theed. Long before he pulled the trigger, he knew the tattooed warrior was no ordinary dark Jedi.

"He was a Sith Knight, wasn't he?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer at first. "Has it been all over the news?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I had a _feeling_, if you can call it that."

"It will be all over the HoloNet within days." It was Qui-Gon's way of answering the question.

"He hated me." He saw the Jedi's skeptical expression. "I know—as a Sith, he must have been taught to use feelings of hate and anger—but this was _different_. His feelings toward me seemed…" He struggled to find the right word. "—Well, personal."

Qui-Gon was interested. "How?"

Obi-Wan frowned, more in remembrance than in annoyance. "He was furious with me—I felt his emotions wash over me like cresting waves. I didn't understand why; I'd never seen him before. It was strange, like he knew me and I'd offended him somehow."

The Jedi Master paced thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Was it just anger, Obi-Wan?"

"I…" His face tightened. The shields slammed into place in an instant.

"Obi-Wan." The strength of the shields surprised him.

"I didn't know you could still enter my thoughts," said Obi-Wan stiffly.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have done that."

"Apology accepted." Obi-Wan offered a lopsided grin. "But since you are the only _qualified_ Force-sensitive person I know, we can make a deal. The Sith was bursting with jealousy every time he set eyes on me." He leaned over the desk. "What does that mean to you?"

"Perhaps he envied your position."

—

Outside the Senator's office, Palpatine approached the young boy, careful to shape his expression into a pleasant smile.

"Young Skywalker."

Anakin remembered himself and bowed awkwardly to the most respected man in the Republic. "Chancellor Palpatine," he murmured.

The man scanned Anakin up and down, taking note of the tidy uniform, the shiny boots, and the bit of plaited hair sticking out from behind his right ear.

"I see you have begun your Jedi training, Anakin," he stated in an affable tone, hiding his profound disdain. "Are you … _satisfied_?"

Anakin nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir. I've always dreamed about being a Jedi."

"And you must know that you will be a _very_ powerful Jedi one day," said Palpatine.

"I don't know…" said Anakin uncertainly. "My Master says a Jedi does not seek power because power corrupts."

"He is right, of course," Palpatine acknowledged smoothly. "But with proper training, power can be used for great causes. Imagine having the power to bring justice to planetary systems, to punish mass murderers for their heinous deeds … and the power to _free the ones you love_."

Anakin frowned in thoughtfulness.

"Of course, Anakin, you can possess this power one day. I have never met a more talented young man. You are extraordinary, even among the Jedi." Palpatine met his eyes. "There is no reason why you shouldn't become the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever known, provided that your mentor does not hold you back."

A light blush coloured his cheek. "If-if you say you," Anakin stammered slightly. "Thank … thank you, your Excellency."

Palpatine smiled, although there was something cold about his expression.

"Enough about the future! I want to take the time to compliment your recent heroics, young Skywalker."

Anakin's blush grew deeper. "It's nothing," he muttered.

"I admire your modesty," said Palpatine. "Nevertheless, you did save Naboo."

"Not without help from Master Qui-Gon, Queen Amidala and Obi-Wan," Anakin supplied emphatically. "—Senator Kenobi, I mean," he hastily corrected himself.

The Chancellor did not rebuke him. Instead—

"Friendly, are you with the young Senator?"

"He's very nice to me," said Anakin slowly, suddenly wondering why the Chancellor was so interested.

"I know nothing of the Force," Palpatine explained. A slightly twisted smile played on his face. "But I do know that Senator Kenobi was once a Jedi—"

Anakin breathed. "A _Jedi_?"

"He never told you?" Palpatine feigned surprise. He sighed heavily. "I'm not surprised. I don't blame him either…"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked in confusion.

—

"_Perhaps he envied your position."_

Obi-Wan was mildly disappointed. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Maybe he wanted to _be_ you. When you encountered him in Theed, you had something he wanted, and he hated you for that."

"What did I have?"

Qui-Gon chuckled, shaking his head. "Only you can know that, Obi-Wan."

"Or him." He inclined his head. "Unfortunately, I killed him before I could ask him the question."

"If I may ask, how did you feel about that?"

"I don't understand."

"It's simple," said Qui-Gon. "What were your feelings when you destroyed the Sith warrior? Did you feel relieved? Victorious? Perhaps angry?"

"No," he said sharply. "I wasn't angry. Nor did I celebrate—and of course I was relieved. I trusted my instincts; the Force bade me to end the Sith's life. And so I did." His eyes suggested sincerity. "That's all, Qui-Gon."

The Jedi seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Then you have learned what many Jedi still struggle to understand: to trust one's feelings and the Force."

"One does not have to be a Jedi to use the Force," said Obi-Wan quietly. "Are you content with your findings, Master Jedi?"

"My findings, Senator?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Isn't that why you are here? To test if I've gone down the path to the dark side?"

Qui-Gon raised an impressed eyebrow. "One of my two objectives," he answered forthrightly.

"And the other?"

"Simply to inquire about your well-being, Senator." The twinkle returned to his eyes.

A smile tugged at the corner of Obi-Wan's lips. "I am touched, Qui-Gon."

"I _do_ mean it, Obi-Wan."

The younger man's face softened. "Of course, I would never doubt your earnestness. I am well, and I'm honoured by your concern."

"I have always wished you the best." Qui-Gon presented him a respectful bow customary of the Jedi. "Duty calls and I must be leaving. It was a great pleasure to see you again, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

As he turned to leave, he was stopped by a voice calling his name.

"Wait!"

Obi-Wan stood and approached him. When he spoke again, there was a pleading note in his voice.

"Please…" he said hoarsely. "Can you … will you tell me … why your partnership with Anakin will succeed ... when ours did not? We had an adventure together, too." The last part came out in a whisper. He didn't dare say the next thing on his mind.

But Qui-Gon read him perfectly. "You were _never_ not good enough," the Master said firmly.

He waited.

"Oh … Obi-Wan … I am so sorry."

"I know," said Obi-Wan softly. He let go of the last remnants of his bitterness and disappointment, releasing them to the Force. "I … forgive you."

It felt so refreshing to say those words, and _mean_ it. Finally, he felt himself release the old feelings of bitterness and resentment. It was like a boulder had been removed from his back. After years of convincing himself he had buried his pain and disappointment, he only just realized that he hadn't rid of those feelings at all. He had pushed them deeper into his heart, into hibernation.

As much as he tried to deny it, the news of Anakin Skywalker's apprenticeship to Qui-Gon Jinn reopened those old wounds. Here was a boy who, like him, tried to break through the barriers of the hardened Jedi warrior, and succeeded where he had failed. However, in that moment when Obi-Wan thought he was justified in his righteous anger, he realized one thing: Years ago, Xanatos felt similarly towards him, and did everything to prevent his apprenticeship to Qui-Gon from happening. He was an innocent child caught up in a conflict he was neither responsible for, nor had power over. Anakin was now that innocent child. No matter how much it had hurt, Obi-Wan could not, and _would_ not to the same to this boy.

Finally, with this realization, he felt himself truly come to terms with the one failure in his life that has caused him so much pain. His people always praised him not only for being a shrewd politician, but for being a compassionate human being. _This_ was his strength. It will always be his strength.

He said, "Anakin is a very fortunate young man." There was only untainted kindness in his face. "I know he will become a great Jedi."

"Master Yoda would be very proud of you," said Qui-Gon, "and…" he added with newly formed conviction, "I am too."

"Those are kind words, Master, but really—"

"You could not have become a greater person than you are now had you been under my guidance," Qui-Gon told him. "_Be_ who you are, and you will never fall to darkness. I foresee you will prove to be instrumental in determining the future of the Republic one day."

Obi-Wan's eyes shone with a new kind of brilliance. He found he had nothing to say.

"I wish I had something to offer you," continued Qui-Gon, "but I can only offer you my friendship."

"Your friendship is more than enough."

The battle-scarred Jedi smiled wistfully. "I never thanked you for saving my life—twice."

Obi-Wan cut him off. "And you'll never have to."

They walked to the door together, and exchanged a brief embrace. Neither one knew when they would see the other again—but both knew that it would happen one day. Maybe if they were lucky, their paths will cross several times over the years. Their next meeting will be a reunion between friends. Of this they were sure.

Obi-Wan gripped the Jedi's hand. "May the Force be with you."

Here, Qui-Gon's smile turned melancholy. "Goodbye, Senator," he said gently.

Obi-Wan released the Jedi Master's hand.

—

"_What do you mean?" Anakin asked in confusion._

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, my young Padawan," the Chancellor said. He shook his head sadly. "The betrayal pained Senator Kenobi greatly."

"Betrayal?" echoed Anakin. "I'm sorry, your Excellency … I don't understand. Obi-Wan—I mean, Senator Kenobi—never said anything about leaving the Jedi."

"He had no choice," said Palpatine in a hard voice. He rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

He spoke compassionately, "I urge you not to repeat anything I tell you to your Master or the Senator. The truth hurt Obi-Wan very much, and Master Jinn does not wish to be reminded of his failures either."

Anakin's head was pounding. "I won't tell," he said with some reluctance. "You have my word."

"Senator Kenobi was a remarkable young Jedi, not unlike yourself," began Palpatine. "The others were jealous of his potential, and the Jedi Council feared what he might do if he learned to wield his power." He chuckled darkly. "They made him an outcast."

Anakin fidgeted nervously. _They wouldn't_, his brain protested.

"They did…" Palpatine took no notice of his discomfort. "And they refused to find a Master to train him—although rumour is that Master Jinn was interested for a brief time."

The boy's ears perked at this. "Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Anakin. However, he eventually agreed with the Council, and chose not to train the boy." The Chancellor seemed wistful. "I always thought it was rather _cold_ of him … especially after Obi-Wan had done so much for him, accompanying him on dangerous ventures and defending his life. Perhaps worst of all, Master Jinn had given young Kenobi some measure of hope before rejecting him so harshly."

Anakin stiffened. "I don't think Master Qui-Gon would do that."

The wise Jedi has shown him nothing but kindness and acceptance since their first meeting. He was so genuine; he _couldn't_ have faked everything. Anakin would not believe it.

"My dear boy, I did not want to believe it either." Palpatine appeared regretful for saying anything to Anakin. "I would have discarded the idea completely, but Obi-Wan personally told me these things. He sees me as something of a … father, and confided to me. I don't think Obi-Wan would construct such a lie, do you?"

"No."

_Of course not_. Anakin rejected the notion immediately. He was sure that Obi-Wan would never lie; he trusted him as much as Qui-Gon. Although they have only known each other for a short time, they shared such a strong bond that Anakin was at a loss to explain.

"Anakin, you understand why you must not repeat anything I've told you today to your Master or the Senator, don't you?" said Palpatine solemnly. "These things were extremely upsetting to both men, and I would hate to see either of them in pain."

"I promise I won't," Anakin pledged.

"I appreciate it, young Skywalker."

Palpatine stared at him thoughtfully. He sensed the boy had something else on his mind.

"You may ask me about anything, Anakin," he encouraged.

"Well … it's a Force thing," he said. "You wouldn't know anything about it."

The irony of the insinuation was overwhelming. But Palpatine simply gave the boy a warm smile.

"My friendship with the Jedi Order runs deep. And I have knowledge of many Force legends."

"Have you heard of the Sith?"

The Chancellor assumed a pensive expression. "I have heard stories…"

Anakin looked eager. Qui-Gon has yet to tell him very much about the Sith, although he did tell Anakin that the masked warrior on Naboo was one.

Palpatine said, "Anakin, you must already know about the Rule of Two."

The boy nodded. "A Master must only have one apprentice," he supplied. "That's why a Jedi Knight can only take on one Padawan at a time."

Palpatine nodded. "Such is the same for the Sith, but it applies to their entire Order. There may only be two Sith in the galaxy at one time: a Master who possesses power, and an apprentice who seeks power."

"Seems inconvenient," Anakin declared. "They'll never defeat the Jedi. There are _thousands_ of us."

_Such naivety_, observed Palpatine.

"Strength, my boy," he said, "depends on more than just numbers."

Anakin still looked incredulous. "What could they _possibly_ have to their advantage?"

"The dark side, Anakin," responded the Chancellor in a soft whisper. "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

A shiver went up Anakin's spine.

Palpatine continued, "Legends say that an apprentice can only become a Sith Master if they defeat their mentor."

"_Defeat_?" repeated Anakin, feeling more than a little unnerved.

Palpatine did not elaborate. "Do you know how a Sith Master chooses an apprentice?"

Anakin shook his head.

"The potential apprentice must prove himself worthy," Palpatine told him. "There are many steps. But first, he must pass a _test_."

_As Maul did_, he reflected. _And as Kenobi did in destroying him_.

"What test?" asked Anakin.

_Patience is the key_, Palpatine was reminded. _Seduction is for another day. Planting the seeds of doubt is enough … for now_.

"Only a Sith knows," he answered in a final voice.

Anakin could see that he would not get an answer out of the man, and he was oddly thankful. His mind was trying to process everything at once; he could almost feel a dizzy spell coming on. The hissing noise of a door opening cut through his thoughts.

Master Qui-Gon approached, gesturing to his apprentice. Anakin caught a brief view of the Senator, who held up a hand and waved to him while a gentle smile played on his face, before the door closed again.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor." Qui-Gon's words were polite, but his facial expression was much less enthusiastic.

Palpatine noted this with interest.

"It is time for us to part." Qui-Gon inclined his head briefly. "Anakin and I bid you farewell."

"Then may the Force be with you."

Palpatine turned to Anakin. "We will watch your career with great interest," he promised.

—

"A credit for your thoughts."

"Mmmh?" Obi-Wan's looked up, and found himself staring into the crystal blue eyes of Chancellor Palpatine. "Oh, it's you."

"A most delightful greeting," pronounced Palpatine.

Obi-Wan blushed. "Forgive me, Chancellor. I was reviewing my list of duties."

"You work too hard, dear boy—" Palpatine patted his forearm. "Exhaustion is not good for the mind or body."

Obi-Wan was bemused. "This is hypocritical advice coming from you."

"As always," Palpatine agreed, offering a supportive smile. "Nonetheless, you should take a break."

The younger man reluctantly set down his datapad.

"The intermission is over. Where will you go from here?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Obi-Wan.

Palpatine grasped his shoulder lightly. "I am proud of you, Obi-Wan. I have led you through the first measure of your career. You were my most talented pupil. The first act ended when the Trade Federation invaded. The war was the intermission."

"I would hardly call it that," Obi-Wan interjected, frowning a little. He did not consider the war as a respite of any kind.

"I mean it in the … _unconventional_ sense. The war behaved as the transition from the first act to the second act." The Chancellor seemed amused with himself. "Forgive the allusions; I am terribly fond of the Galaxies Opera House."

Obi-Wan felt a grin beginning to form. "Very creative, Chancellor."

Palpatine smiled. "Where will you go from here?" he asked again.

"To serve my people faithfully," answered Obi-Wan. "To put all of my training to use."

"Then…" said Palpatine softly, "… would you consent to receiving some further training?"

"More training?" Obi-Wan stared at him quizzically. "I thought you said training was over."

"It is," Palpatine concurred. His eyes suddenly took on an authoritative expression. "The training to becoming a Senator is over." His eyes were almost scolding the young man. "Obi-Wan, don't you envision yourself becoming much more than a _mere Senator_?"

Obi-Wan blinked.

_I foresee you will prove to be instrumental in determining the future of the Republic one day_.

Qui-Gon had said that.

"Maybe … perhaps—" The ambition began to form along with the sentence. "Yes, of course."

Palpatine rested a hand on his shoulder. "The intermission is ended. Our work has begun."

**FINIS **


End file.
